The invention relates to a lightweight sturdy collapsible table used for massage which can easily be used in a open upright position or as a flat surface on a floor.
It is highly desirable for a masseuse to be able to easily transport a massage table and to be able to assemble and disassemble the table easily and quickly. The table must be lightweight and have a minimum number of parts. The application of various massage techniques places high loads and stresses on the surface of the table and its members. Prior tables relied heavily on wooden or metal bracing members, which resulted in excess weight and the need to place the supporting members a distance from the table edge resulting in excess torque and strain. By extensive use of approriately attached cables, replacing heavy structural members, as has been used in ultralight aircraft, considerable weight is reduced, without a sacrifice in load bearing capacity. Cables as braces are elastic, as opposed to solid members, and do not tear as easily when overstressed or squeak when pressure is applied. The use of cabling also permits rapid assembly and disassembly of the table. Prior tables which used cables to absorb the load resulted in a poor distribution of the load on the table with a corresponding high rate of wear and part failure. It is key, as in the present invention, for the legs to be rigidly supported or braced against lateral or longitudinal movement. It is also highly desirable, for certain massage techniques, for the table to be used flat on the floor, as is possible with this invention.